dark_horizonfandomcom-20200213-history
Maeve the Kindred
History Cursed from the beginning of her life, Maeve was birthed in a unique situation compared to the other Huldra, her birth came from a forest that had been burnt to the ground due to the corruption of man. From the will of a dying tree the lamb was birthed, collapsing to the floor in a bed of ashes. She was the bi-product of the uncaring renovations of man and the will of nature, cursed to destroy all things she touched, including the machines of man. Maeve wandered the world alone, seeking her purpose in life and why she existed. She was alone and that was what nature willed, bringing misfortune and chaos to all those who tried to aid her in her needs. The young lamb having no control of her life, led around on a string of vines by some unseen force that had birthed her into this world. Maeve could only find solace in singing, her songs of sorrow filling the air as she tried to befriend all who met her only to be shunned. Her first encounter with civilization would end up being her last for many years, the young Huldra encounting a village who viewed her as am onster. She was captured and deemed a beast after she caused severe damage to her captor by touching his arm in attempt to escape. She was imprisoned and sentenced to hanging but before her trial she managed to break through her cell and run off into the forest, her first impressions of humanity being her worst. Maeve would continue to be alone, not holding a grudge against humans but against humanity, still showing kindness to those who would allow it. She became little more than an urban legend in the areas where she resided, known for the black wold like mask she wore to hide her face which after years of nervous scratching had been scared over her eyes with the fur missing completely. Her first true friend would be when she met the Abomination known as Ajako, at first her nature screamed at her to destroy him, he was everything that nature should of hated but as she watched him she found he was just as in love with the natural world as she was if not even more so attuned with it. She found herself stalking him often and when discovered didn't hesitate to plead for forgiveness and for him to teach her his ways. She became a student under him for a long time, learning the ways of the druid and how they truly connected with the natural world. They grew close even as Maeve tried to become distant and soon Maeve couldn't help but feel love for the man. Sadly this love would never be explored after an accident that almost cost Ajako his life due to Maeve's carelessness. Forgiven as she was she felt guilt and soon would run away before Ajako could do anything to stop her. Back out in the world alone the Lamb would weep, wiping her tears away and causing more scaring and eventually partially blinding herself in a twist of fate. Now with clouded vision and a cursed touch, Maeve could only find solace in life, spending her time in the depths of nature...but the deeper she went the more she discovered. All her life she had believed nature was just to live but she would find she was mistaken when she stumbled upon her birthplace to find new life had been springing up, nature decomposing the decayed corpses of trees and animals to turn them into something stronger something more beautiful and that is when Maeve realized that beauty may fade but that faded beauty gives way for something more unique and that was what made it beautiful. Maeve accepted the aspect of both living life to the fullest and accepting death when it came, her heart opening up to both prospects. She determined from then on that she would help preserve life but would not prevent death, instead opting to let life to be lived to it's fullest and to guide those to death who needed it. She would just as well help the delivery of babies from a mother deer as she would take the deers life when she became to old to walk and her time had come. Years later Maeve would experience death herself to the hands of a wandering predator in the forests near the Kingdom Hammer. During her untimely demise she would find that she was still conscious of the world around her and in fact was brought back to her birthplace. There she heard the whispers of a thousand voices in her head all screaming nonsense to her as the ashen trees around her dispersed and began to surround her like a tornado, a storm of dust consuming her. She knew not or why but something inside of her clicked, some sort of unknown force spoke to her in a way she would never understand. She found herself refusing to die and in that refusal to die she found a purpose, to guide those to something she wasn't allowed to reach by whatever unseen force delayed her demise. Appearance Maeve's appearance is that of a humanoid lamb, very similar to a satyr she has hooves for feet and has digit-graded legs. She is completely covered in fur and runes that trace her body and glow with energy. The only place not covered in fur is her face which seems to be completely devoid of it with several scars including very noticeable ones around her eyes. Personality Maeve tends to be really blunt or uninterested with people that she has no interest in, often focusing on other things around her if they are either human or any subspecies of humanoid that looks human enough. If they aren't human on the other hand she tends to be really nice surprisingly enough and her uncaring demeanor vanishes almost instantly. She is sweet to those she likes and while she may be a psychopomp she is shown to truly care for her friends even after her transformation. Do not mistake her kindness for weakness however, when the time comes she will do whatever she needs to do to guide those destined to die along the proper path, whether they are friends or family. Whilst having an incarnation of death always at your side may be unnerving she tends to represent the peaceful aspect of death rather than the brutal. Likes -Nature -Living Life -Those of Natural Origins -Embracing Death Dislikes -Undead -Abberations -Constructs -Civilization -Her Destructive Curse Hobbies Maeve has only ever found peace in mediation and singing, choosing to seclude herself in silence, humming soft tunes to herself as she reflects on her past and the present. Family None, she never was raised in a pack. Friends Ajako - A man she met long ago in her travels, her may never know this but she values him the most above all else and this is why she avoids him, scared to hurt him even though he accepts her. Due to his nature as an Aberration her innate reaction of disgust is hard to suppress even if she feels deeply for the man. Enemies Maeve considers all Undead to be her enemy as well as Aberrations and Constructs. Ideology Maeve believes that things that are dead should remain dead, the only acceptation to this being those who have managed to be allowed to come back due to unfinished business. Magic and other sources of Resurrection is unnatural and even nature should be allowed to perish in order to bring along new life into the world. Aspirations Maeve's one aspiration in life is the find the beauty in her destruction, trying her hardest to treat her curse as a gift instead of what it truly is. Category:Characters Category:Character